europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weinhart
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Samnitici Milites (Samnite Heavy Infantry) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:31, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Weinhart! This is Vartan, founder of EB Online and this wiki. I just wanted to thank you for your recent contributions. Due to life circumstances, I was not able to work further on this wiki, and I hoped the fundamentals I had laid out were enough to get interested players of the mod to contribute. So thank you very much! If you have any suggestions, questions, or any such thoughts, please either leave a message on my user talk page, or send me a message at the Org forum (totalwar.org) if you are a user there (my name there is vartan), or at the TWCenter (twcenter.net) where my username is mamik_yev_konak. All the best, Vartan.haghverdi (talk) 02:04, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much., I'm not very much as experienced in EB as I just enjoying playing it but I'll do my best in providing much needed content on the wiki. Weinhart (talk) 15:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Redundancy Checks Hi Weinhart, just wanted to ask whether you check for redundancy when you make new pages. For instance, you recently made a Factions article. There has been a factions category page before that that performs the same function, and is linked to on the front page of the wiki. What purpose does the new page serve different from the former? Thank you. Vartan.haghverdi (talk) 00:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Res:Hello Vartan, That factions article existed before I came here, just with 3 factions redlinked. Also, it links from the faction icon from the first page. However, if your talking about the factions categories, I'm not successful at adding new categories for Saka and the Saba due to my inexperience with editing a wiki. Sorry about that. Otherwise, I'm quite clueless to what your talking about. Sorry.Weinhart (talk) 14:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Wiki affiliation Hello! We are developing a Hellenistic era based mod for Rise of Nations, it is called Kings and Conquerors: The Hellenistic Era (on Moddb). Since both mods cover the same historical aspect, would you like to make our wikis affiliates? Nanomat (talk) 15:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello to you too. I agree to be affiliates between the two wikis and I have already put an image link in the front page. Let both of the mods have more recognition! Weinhart (talk) 13:27, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Hello again, thanks for your consideration I am very glad to see the results. I put a link on our wiki to the EB wiki, however, I don't know how to make it with the wiki logo, the way you did with your link to our wiki. Maybe you can take a look on the main page of the K&C wiki and see if you can modify it in order to make it better. Regards Nanomat (talk) 18:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC)